Arrowverse: Exiles
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: After being released from prison, Oliver decided to formally retire as the Green Arrow to live a quiet life with his son. However when the heroes of Earth's 1 and 38 start disappearing, Oliver is forced to don the hood again to find them and end a threat only he is capable of stopping.
1. Chapter 1

**So I apologize for the vastly long wait. I've just finished with the finals for my program and they took up a considerable amount of time. However I have been dying to get back out there and start writing again.**

 **So that everyone knows where I'm going moving forward, I'm cancelling my Arrowverse The Shadow War story to instead focus on Redemption on Earth 38 and this new story, which incorporates what I had previously planned for Shadow War and incorporating it here.**

 **The premise of this story takes place shortly after Oliver's release from prison but instead of returning to vigilante work for the SCPD, Oliver retires with William hoping for a quiet life. However when the heroes of Earth's 1 and 38 start disappearing, Oliver is forced to don the hood again to find them and end a threat only he is capable of stopping.**

 **For this story I haven't decided who Oliver will be pared with but I'm leaning towards someone from Earth 38 (Not Kara though I already have a Kara/Oliver story)**

 **Arrowverse: The Exiles**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ivy Town**

Oliver ran a top speed through the brush before reaching the end and exiting onto the street outside his place in Ivy Town. As he reached his place, he saw the school bus stop just a block. Out of the bus came William and one of his new friends chatting and laughing.

William smiled as he saw his dad. "Hey Dad. Sophia and I were gonna study for the math exam on Thursday."

Oliver refrained from smirking. _"Study. Yeah right."_

Oliver knew that William probably didn't need to study for this exam. Felicity had been right that William had a strong aptitude for math and Oliver knew that William only said they would be studying as an excuse to bring Sophia over to the house. "Alright go on inside you two. I'm cooking chicken for dinner tonight."

The two high schoolers ran inside and Oliver smiled. Since coming back from boarding school and transferring to a local one, Oliver and William had gotten closer. The two had spent many dinners speaking about their lives since coming to Ivy Town and many of the conversations had revolved back to William going on about this smart girl he met in class. From how he described her, Oliver knew he was smitten. Oliver could easily see the similarities between William and himself at that age. He remembered having gone on and on about Laurel during high school to his own mom just like William had done.

As Oliver got to work on his dinner, his eyes pasted a photo of himself, Felicity and William taken a few months before he went to prison. The photo reminded him of how Felicity wasn't here anymore.

After returning from prison, Oliver made it his first mission to reunite with his son, something Felicity was opposed to believing that they would be safer if he was out of Star City. Oliver had countered by offering to take them all out of Star City. Oliver hadn't really wanted to be back in the city that had taken so much from him. Plus he figured that this was the best chance for them to have a normal life and be a family.

However Felicity couldn't walk away. She was adamant that some nefarious plot was in the works in Star City and that she had to be there in order to stop it. Since that day he hadn't spoken to her.

As Oliver put the chicken in the oven, he heard a knock on the front door. Taking his SIG out of the holster, Oliver silently walked to the door until he caught glimpse of who was outside.

Opening the door, Oliver smiled when he saw John Diggle outside with a large military case in his hands. "I brought it." John said lifting up the case.

Oliver gestured his friend to enter. "I'm glad you were able to get it." Oliver opened the case to see his original Hood outfit and bow.

"What are you planning to do with it." Diggle asked.

"Wasn't sure exactly." Oliver said. "Figured I'd hang it up on a mannequin for Halloween."

Diggle chuckled at the thought. "That'd get you a visit from the HOA pretty quickly."

"Better them than the League of Assassins." Oliver joked back.

Diggle smiled as his friend's attitude. "It's good to see you in such good spirits. I was worried that coming here might make you stir crazy."

Oliver sighed. "I was a little jumpy at first but after a few months of silence I started to adjust. You know there is barely any crime here."

"I'm glad you're getting better here." Diggle admitted taking a seat on the couch. "I honestly never figured you for the retiring type."

"Dig I was ready to give this up after Ra's. I only came back because Laurel, Thea and Felicity insisted that I return. Speaking of which, any work from Thea?" Oliver asked.

Diggle pulled out a copy of the League map on his phone. "Nyssa called us to say that she, Roy and Thea found the last of the three Lazarus Pits. She said that once the last of Lazarus waters are gone and their certain Malcolm left them with no surprises, then they'll all be returning."

Oliver smiled at the news of being reunited with his sister and Roy again. Even Nyssa had begun to grow on him. "Anything new with Felicity?"

Diggle's smile dropped at her mention. "Oliver, Felicity left the team."

Oliver visibly recoiled. "What? When did this happen?"

"Only recently." Diggle answered. "She kept trying to convince everyone that some nefarious plot was in the workds but…"

"But no one believed her?" Oliver aksed.

"It's not that we didn't believe her." Diggle explained. "Felicity's usually right about these kinds of things. But when ARGUS or the SCPD tried to follow up on her leads they always lead nowhere. We tried to tell her that she was jumping at shadows but she wouldn't listen. Eventually she just packed up and left saying she was going to find out who was after her alone."

Oliver sighed. "Diaz told me that he tried to kill her while in WITSEC. Paranoia like that is hard to shake. We just need to be there for her when she's ready."

"I take it things are over between you." Diggle surmised.

"John she hasn't tried to contact me for months and this was before she went underground. If it wasn't over then it sure it now." Oliver admitted.

Diggle's phone then went off. "Yes… I'll be there."

"Urgent ARGUS mission?" Oliver theorized.

"Not sure yet. Lyla said to come to her office immediately. Apparently something's up." Diggle stood up. "Good to see you brother."

"Likewise. Come by anytime." Oliver smiled as he led John outside.

Once John was outside, Oliver took the case containing his old suit and brought it down to the basement. Once there, Oliver opened up a hidden compartment and placed the case inside next to enough combat equipment to supply a small army.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Earth 38 DEO HQ**

"So let me get this straight." Kara said. "Oliver's out of prison now, He and his son moved to Ivy Town, Oliver's no longer the Green Arrow and he and Felicity aren't an item anymore?"

"That's the gist of it." Barry answered. "To be honest, I'm happy for him though. Last time I spoke with him he sounded pretty happy."

"Feel weird to not have a Green Arrow anymore?" Kara asked.

Barry shrugged. "A little. It'll be weird not hearing from his team or him as much anymore but I'm looking forward to still seeing them when we can."

"Oh! Is Oliver still coming to our annual crossover again?" Kara asked hopefully.

"He told me he'd only come if we promise no Nazi doppelgangers, body swapping or aliens, present company excluded of course." Barry joked causing Kara to laugh. "By the way, I love this new HQ you guys got here. It's so big! Much better than the facility out in the desert."

"Yeah I like it better myself." Kara admitted.

"I mean S.T.A.R. Labs is great, but this place is awesome!" Barry continued to gush causing Kara to continue giggling at her super friend.

"You gonna keep laughing all day?" Alex asked as she walked up to the two heroes.

Barry broke from his gushing and move to give Alex and hug. "It's good to see you Barry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well its only a week away from our annual heroes crossover week and I decided to come by and give Kara a play by play of everything she missed on Earth 1." Barry explained

Kara interjected. "Barry, Alex, you know we've always had the get together on Earth 1 and every time something happens."

"You saying our Earth is cursed?" Barry jokingly asked.

Kara and Alex both laughed. "Not exactly but this year I thought we'd stir things up a bit and have the party here on our Earth."

Both Barry and Alex looked at each with surprise. "That's… actually not a bad idea." Alex admitted. "I'm sure Lena would be amenable to finding us a nice party spot especially since you told her you were Supergirl."

"I'm just glad she was understanding and didn't flip out when I told her. I was actually surprised when she hugged me." Kara admitted.

Just then Alex's phone rang. "It's Lucy at the desert base." Alex answered the phone and walked away.

"Lucy, as in the same Lucy I met when I first got stuck here?" Barry asked.

"One in the same." Kara nodded. "Since she and James broke up she's spent most of her time running the desert base. I don't see her as much anymore."

"That's too bad. She seemed nice though if a bit stern." Barry said.

"That gives me an idea." Kara said before yelling to her sister. "Hey Alex! See if you can invite Lucy to the party!"

Alex gave Kara thumbs up as she continued to speak on the phone. "Anything else I missed happen on your Earth?" Kara asked Barry.

"I'll tell you everything else at the party next week." Barry replied as Alex approached.

"Can't wait!" Kara said giddily.

Alex then spoke. "Lucy said she'd come."

"Awesome!" Kara exclaimed. "We're getting the whole band together."

"It's gonna be one hell of a party." Barry smiled. "Well I should be getting back. I'll let everyone know that we're on for a party on Earth 38 next week."

"See you then." Kara said as Barry opened a breach and left for home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ivy Town – One week later**

It wasn't that Oliver didn't want to go to a party with all of his friends, it was just that since retiring as the Green Arrow, it felt weird to go to party celebrating everyone's heroics when he wasn't exactly that heroic anymore. Even if Sara has insisted that he come.

To be honest, Oliver didn't feel like much of a hero when compared to the heroes of Teams Flash, Legends and Supergirl. Sure Oliver was the original vigilante but they were all something else. Barry and Kara were not only much faster and stronger than him, but they'd both learned a lot from him and no doubt could take him if they wanted to. Add to the fact all the ridiculous and crazy enemies they'd fought over the past few years; demons, aliens, metahumans, time travelers when compared to Oliver's non-powered villains.

As he sat around, he mind drift back to a conversation he'd had with Sara in ARGUS prior to announcing his retirement.

 _Oliver sighed and brought his head into his hands. After a minute, he rose his head. "So how long have you been there?" He asked._

" _Not long." Sara's voice rang throughout the cave as he emerged and took a seat next to his friend. "You ok Ollie?"_

 _Oliver sighed. "Not feeling so great right now actually."_

" _You want to talk about it?" She asked._

 _Oliver grinned at the irony of it. "I think I've lost my edge."_

 _Sara was confused. "Explain."_

" _We had a mission tonight." Oliver began. "We've been trying to take down the Longbow Hunters for weeks now and we finally found them. But it was trap. They ambushed us and nearly killed us."_

" _Not the first time an enemy's ambushed you." Sara said. "You'll get them eventually."_

" _We don't have to worry about that." Oliver grimaced. "They were taken into custody."_

 _Sara smiled. "Well that's great news." However she noticed that Oliver's mood hadn't improved. "Isn't it?"_

" _Yeah… I mean it is good news." Oliver said. "But my team and I didn't do it. Flash and Supergirl took them out on a whim."_

" _World's changing." Sara said. "Isn't always easy to live in the new world. Half my team can do magic and another's taken the form of an old friend."_

 _Oliver nodded. "That isn't even the worst part. Since getting out of prison, I've been distracted and tonight it almost got everyone killed. I keep feeling like I'm not cut out for this anymore."_

" _But you're the most experience hero out here." Sara said._

" _But certainly not the most powerful. Barry will always be faster than me and Kara is practically invincible." Oliver countered._

" _But you trained both of them" Sara countered back. "They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."_

" _Sara the only thing that separated me from them was experience. But both of them have had powers for some time now and Barry's getting more experienced by the day. There's nothing more I can teach him that he doesn't know himself." Oliver sighed. "Not to mention I feel like my leadership skills have been lacking for a while."_

 _Sara stood silent for a bit. "Sounds like you've been thinking about this for a while."_

" _Since last year." Oliver answered._

" _What happened last year?" Sara asked._

" _My team and I hit a rough patch. I learned that there was an informant for the FBI on my team and I spied on the team to find out that Rene was the spy. He did it to protect his daughter. However the decision to spy on the team split it. Dinah, Curtis and Rene all left and John quit shortly after. They all said that they had lost trust in me as a leader and it was hard to argue with them." Oliver explained._

" _Ollie you've always done what you had to do to protect this city and the people in it." Sara fired back. "Maybe you made a bad call here and there. But you're not a bad leader because your team decided to abandon you. When you were with me, Roy and Felicity, you were a great leader. We all respected and trusted you even if we disagreed with you. Your team may have abandoned you, but they came back and I think that speaks volumes about the kind of leader you are."_

 _Oliver nodded. "Maybe… But I can't shake this feeling that maybe it's time for me to move on. William has been through enough turmoil and so have I. Maybe… maybe it's time someone else took the lead on the hero game."_

 _Sara was surprised at this admission. "You really ready to give up the hood? For good this time?"_

 _Oliver silently nodded. "Next to Barry and Kara, I'm not their kind of hero and I never will be. John has proven for months that he has the skill to be just as much of the Green Arrow I was. And Sara, you're a more inspirational leader than I am. Maybe it's time I stopped being the Green Arrow and instead spent more time discovering who Oliver Queen is supposed to be."_

 _Sara put his hand on Oliver's shoulder as a sign of support. "If that's what you want, I'll support you."_

 _Oliver smiled. "Thanks Sara."_

Bringing his mind back to reality, Oliver sighed and picked himself up from his couch and make sure William had gone to sleep. Once he was sure, Oliver double-checked the door locks and alarm and got out his leather jacket and prepared for the long drive to Central City.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **L-Corp Penthouse**

Once Lena had heard about the heroes' party, she'd graciously offered her penthouse for the party. It was lucky that she did because of how massive the event was going to be.

Most of the Earth 38 denizens including Lucy, James, J'onn, Alex and Brainy appeared first but soon after inter-dimensional portals opened heralding the arrival of the heroes of Earth 1. The first group to arrive was Team Flash. Ten minutes later came the Legends followed by the remnants of Team Arrow. Kara and Lena greeted each person as they entered the penthouse and got themselves something to drink.

"You weren't kidding when you said that this was going to be a huge party." Lena exclaimed.

"I did say there would be a lot of people." Kara.

"I guess I just didn't expect such a colorful cast of characters." Lena replied with a smile. "So remind me who everyone is."

Kara took a sip of her alderberan rum. "Ok so the group over by the bar all engaged in a drinking contest, those are the Legends. They're time travelers who protect history led by Sara Lance, the blonde whose winning the drinking contest."

Lena nodded taking a sip of her scotch. "Next?"

"The group over in the corner playing with your holographic tech, that's Team Flash led by Barry Allen, the one in the cardigan." Kara explained again taking another sip of her rum.

"And the group of leather jacket clad heroes that have been eyeing every exit since they came here?" Lena asked.

"Team Arrow, previously led by Oliver Queen who is… not here." Kara said as she tried to find the former Green Arrow. Kara then walked up to Barry. "Barry, have you seen Oliver yet?"

"I didn't see him come with his former team." Barry answered.

"What's going on?" Lucy ask as she approached the group having seen the worry on Kara's face.

"Oliver Queen, one of the Earth 1 heroes, hasn't shown up yet." Kara answered. "He did say he was coming right Barry?"

"I mean I did tell Sara to tell him we were having the get together here on your earth." Barry admitted.

"Tell Sara what?" Sara asked as she sauntered over to the group leaving behind her team, half of whom drunk off the mind at the bar.

"You told Oliver to come right?" Barry asked.

"I did and he said he was coming." Sara said.

"Maybe he's just late." Kara offered as a solution.

"Oliver Queen late to a party?" Barry scoffed. "That's a first."

"You know since coming back from Lian Yu Oliver's stopped being much of a party person." Sara admitted. "Maybe he just decided to stay home with his son instead."

"Should we go check on him?" Iris asked.

"I'll go." Sara said. "I'll have Gideon drop me off near his place when I get back.

As Sara prepared to activate her extrapolator, a fog started to cover the penthouse. Before anyone knew what happened, all hell broke lose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ivy Town**

Oliver hadn't even started the car when he heard a very loud crash from inside his house. Pulling his spare bow and arrows from the car, he rushed inside just in time to see a breach close inside his now destroyed living room, a living room with three unconscious people in it.

William quickly came rushing upstairs. "What's going on Dad?" He asked fear evident in his voice as he hugged his father.

Oliver slowly broke away from his son to investigate. There were three new inhabitants in his living room, two females and one male and they were all dressed in formal attire. All three of them were laid on the chest as if they'd dove to avoid something.

Flipping the male and the first female over, Oliver didn't recognize who they were. However he knew exact who the third person was, Alex Danvers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you all like the premise of this story. This idea came to my mind while rewatching some of the older seasons of the Arrowverse so I hope you all enjoy reading it as I did writing it.**

 **As I mentioned before, I will be forcing most of my attention on this story and Redemption on Earth 38. But I may take a break to write an occasional one-shot if I think of a good one or someone gives me a suggestion.**

 **One last thing, I am more than willing to allow the audience to help decide how they want this story or my others to go so feel free to comment suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter of the Exiles series. I hope you all really enjoyed the first and are waiting for updates because here it comes. Now just so everyone knows, my second semester of masters has started up so I will try and keep writing but it will be hard to find time so please be patient.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: A Laughing Darkness**

Oliver had quickly moved the injured trio to a hidden safe house with William. While there, he began administering treatment. Luckily there wasn't much to do. The worst damage to any of them were broken bones. Alex had a broken humorous and the second woman had a few broken ribs and a bruise on her head. Meanwhile, the unconscious man had no broken bones but also nasty bruise on his head.

Oliver had been tending to them for several hours but unfortunately; none of them had regained consciousness.

"Dad? Are they going to wake up?" William asked, worry in his voice.

Oliver continued to monitor the vitals for his patients. "I hope so William. They all got hit hard by… something."

"What happened to them?" William wondered aloud as he headed upstairs.

Oliver sighed. He wished that he knew. Something was clearly out there and from what he had seen, it was targeting Earth 38. He then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Dig. I need you to come to my place ASAP. Something's happened."

As Oliver hung up, he heard someone groaning by the beds. Alex was coming to.

"Alex." Oliver said as he drew close to her cot.

"Oliver?" Alex asked, her eyes still groggy. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Oliver said. "You and two others came barreling through a breach a few hours ago and passed out. From the damage to your clothes, I assume you just got into a nasty fight."

"I don't remember much. I was talking with Sara about her going to pick you up for the party when a fog rolled over the penthouse. Next thing I know, I can't see a thing but I hear screams and gunfire. I heard several people go down near me. I grabbed the first people I could and opened a breach out." Alex explained as she turned her attention to the two other unconscious patients.

"You mind telling me who your friends are? I remember at least one of them is an alien." Oliver said.

Alex said pointing to the man. "That's Brainiac 5 or Brainy to us. He's a bit of an acquired taste."

"How's that?" Oliver asked.

"He's got Team Flash's brain power and worse social skills than you." Alex quipped causing Oliver to scowl.

"And our final guest?" Oliver asked deciding to ignore Alex's remark about his social skills.

"That's Lucy Lane." Alex said. "Don't worry she's human. She's a high ranking DEO agent."

"That last name sounds familiar. Kara's cousin Clark is engaged to a woman named Lois Lane. Any relation?" Oliver asked.

"They're sisters but they're estranged. Not entirely sure why though." Alex remarked as she tried to stand up only to find that her arm was wrapped in a spring. She groaned in pain as she tried to move.

"Don't try and move too quickly." Oliver warned her. "You broke your arm coming through that breach. In fact, all of you have a series of nasty injuries."

"Any of them serious?" Alex asked, worry in her voice.

Oliver shook his head. "Everyone is stable. None of the injuries were life threatening."

Just then, the other two patients began to regain consciousness. "Oh my!" Brainy exclaimed. "My head is spinning even worse than after I drank all those mojitos. And not in a good way."

Lucy tried to get up but she cried out and fell back onto the clot gripping her chest tightly. Oliver could tell she was in immense pain. He moved from Alex to Lucy's bed. He put one hand on her back and another on her shoulder to help steady her as she rose from the cot to a seated position.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper.

Brainy meanwhile was back on his feet though he wasn't exactly standing straight. "Brainy, you should probably sit down." Alex warned him.

"Nonsense Director Danvers, my superior biology will allow me to recover much faster than your frail human form does." Brainy said as he touched a spot on his head causing his image inducer to fall and then reset seemingly healing his body.

Oliver crossed his arms and glared at the alien with a raised eyebrow. This drew his attention. "Hmm… Dark expression. Peak of human physic without genetic or mystical enhancements plus body language that mimics an angry snake that is about to strike. You must be Oliver Queen of Earth 1. It has been some time since we last met during our battle against Deegan."

"We're on Earth 1? Barry's Earth?" Lucy asked.

Oliver replied. "Yes Barry lives on this Earth too. You all came through a dimensional breach a few hours ago heavily injured. I've been treating you since then. Brainiac, Lucy, do either of you remember what happened at the party?"

"My recollection is unfortunately quite limited." Brainiac answered. "I recall a fog moving in, gunfire and something extremely fast strike at the heroes quickly. However I never got a an opportunity to scan it before it injured my visual cortex and Danvers pulled us through the breach."

Lucy nodded her head. "I might have seen something. As Alex was dragging me through the breach, I saw something attacking the Legends. I don't remember much except that is was fast and laughing."

" _Laughing?"_ Oliver wondered.

"Oliver?" Diggle's voice sounded through the building.

"Down here Dig!" Oliver yelled back.

Down the stairs came Diggle dressed in tactical gear and armed to the teeth. Oliver moved to bro hug his friend. "I never said it was _that_ kind of emergency."

"Well it's that time of year again. Last year you swapped bodies, the year before that were Nazis and before that were Aliens." Diggle shot back.

"Point taken." Oliver conceded. "Everyone, this is John Diggle, he works for A.R.G.U.S. He used to be my bodyguard before joining the team. Dig, that's Alex, Kara's adoptive sister, Lucy Lane and Brainiac… an alien."

"Green Arrow needs a bodyguard?" Alex asked incredulously.

Diggle smiled. "To be fair, when I was hired, I had no idea he was more skilled in combat than I was. He ended up saving my life more than the other way around."

Oliver's expression then returned the group back to business. "Dig, the party on Earth 38 was attacked. Only Alex, Lucy and Brainiac managed to escape."

"The attack would have ended several hours ago." Brainy spoke. "We should investigate."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Brainiac and I will check out the site. Alex, Lucy, you two will stay here with Diggle and have him check you out once more."

"Like hell!" Alex groaned as she stood up and moved to Oliver. "My sister is in trouble and I'm not letting you bench me!"

"Alex, you're injured and going into the field anytime soon is too risky." Oliver countered. "Stay her and rest. The best way you can help is staying her and taking a look at any evidence we bring back."

"He's right." Lucy argued. "If we go into the field injured then we're putting Oliver and Brainiac at risk."

Alex sighed. "Fine. But if you're not back in 20 minutes, I'm going through the breach with the biggest damn gun I can find."

Oliver sighed. "Fare enough." Oliver moved to his hidden compartment and pulled out and donned his arrow suit, bow and his quiver. Brainiac then activated their breach device and the two heroes passed through to Earth 38.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lena's Penthouse, Earth 38**

Stepping though the breach, the two were met be an eerie sight. The penthouse was abandoned and a complete mess. Tables were turned over and holes had been blasted in them. There were also several splotched of dried blood however there were no bodies.

Oliver noticed several different shell casings. Some matched the kinds of weapons that the DEO used while a few others were different. "Oliver grabbed a few of the shells and placed them in a bag.

"I believe I found something." Brainiac said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I've completed an olfactory scan of the air. I believe the fog we all claimed to see was a gas attack." Brainiac deduced.

"How can you tell?" Oliver asked.

"While it has mostly dissipated, there are some remnants of the gas in the air. Not enough to be harmful but enough for me to run a scan." Brainiac informed.

"Then do it." Oliver ordered. "We need to get back to Earth 1 before Alex gets any crazy ideas in her head about coming here half cocked."

Brainiac nodded and continued. However he was interrupted by the distance sound of a scream from inside. Both heroes dash in the direction of the scream. Reaching the inside, they saw a body facedown on the ground of the hallway, dried blood surrounding him. Oliver guessed the scream had come from a petite blonde woman was staring at the body in shock.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, his voice disguised.

"I… I don't know… I was just walking to give Ms Luthor a report to sign when I saw… him." The woman managed to say.

Oliver and Brainiac silently observed the body. The body was facing down and there were clear signs of a struggle on the man. The man was also wearing an L-Corp blazer so Oliver guessed that the man was a security officer for the company.

"Brainiac, help me move the body." Oliver requested. "We need to identify who this man is."

Brainiac nodded and helped Oliver lift the man and flip him over. When they did, the sight sent a cold chill down the backs of both heroes and the woman screamed again.

"Oh… That was unexpected." Brainiac stuttered.

Oliver looked at the man's face in shock. Oliver had expected some damage to the man's face from the fight that had obviously killed him but what he saw was worse. The man's face was contorted into an unearthly smile. His smile showcased all of his teeth, which had turned into a disturbing yellow color. However what disturbed Oliver the most was how the smile seemed to be frozen on the man's face. The man's dead limbs could be moved so Oliver knew rigor either hadn't set in yet or had run it's course. Thus Oliver deduced that the disturbing dead man's smile served a purpose. It was a calling card.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unknown Location**

Kara came to and found herself in a disturbing location. Looking around, she could see the unconscious bodies of her teammates in several dark and foreboding prisons cells, like herself. She tried to activate her powers but they weren't working much like on Shelley Island.

By now Kara was scared. Being without her powers meant she was vulnerable and Kara didn't like feeling vulnerable. She tried to force her powers out as she tried to bend the bars but nothing happened.

"It's no good." A voice called. "I can't get them to bend either.

"Who's there?" Kara asked.

Kara allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness and made out the figure of Nate Heywood. "Nate? Are you ok?"

"I mean aside from the fact that I can't use my powers I'm peachy." Nate deadpanned.

"How long since you regained consciousness?" Kara asked.

"Maybe a hour or two. Whoever took us separated us several cells. I'm with Caitlin, Rene and Curtis. Who are you placed with?" Nate asked.

In her cell, Kara found Barry and Sara, both of whom were still unconscious. "Barry, and Sara."

"I think I saw Mick and Ray in another cell but I can't see anyone else's." Nate said.

"What about Alex?" Kara ask fearfully.

"I haven't seen her." Nate said. "I can't tell how many cells are in this room. They might have her in another cell."

"I need to find her." Kara said as she took a bobby pin out of her hair as she tried to unlock the cell door. After a minute of fiddling, she unlocked the door.

"Try and find out how they're dampening our powers and shut it off. Then we can come and help you." Nate offered to Kara as she silently took off. As Kara tiptoed through the secret prison, she ran into several cells, each of them holding her friends from both Earth 1 and Earth 38. Aside from Nate and herself, they were all still unconscious.

After several minutes of sneaking around, she found a device that looked similar to Shelley Island's power dampener. Kara pulled off the panel and began trying to disable to device. However whoever built it had anticipated this and Kara found herself dumbfounded with how to shut off the device short of smashing it, something she was incapable of without powers.

Kara then began to look around the room for something to attack the device with. Eventually she managed to find a workshop station near the device. The station had some extremely odd devices. Grenades painted with green and purple, gas canisters and tools that looked like the belonged in a circus rather than a workstation.

Without any warning, Kara felt something heavy smash into her head. The impact was strong enough to send her to the ground moaning in pain as a figure stood over her. The last thing Kara's brain registered before darkness took over was a disturbingly spine chilling laugh.

"heh heh heh heh heh… ha ha ha ha ha… HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I spent forever trying to find the perfect villain to be Oliver's enemy in this story so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **For the next chapter, Oliver will be recruiting allies to help him save his friends so stay tuned. I will try and post updates ASAP.**

 **Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or PM me if you enjoyed the story or have suggestions about pairings/plot/etc.**


End file.
